


Graduation

by mllelaurel



Category: Revolutionary Girl Utena
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-02-12
Updated: 2010-02-12
Packaged: 2017-10-07 05:02:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 357
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/61671
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mllelaurel/pseuds/mllelaurel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Juri's last year at Ohtori.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Graduation

**Author's Note:**

  * For [heavenscalyx](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=heavenscalyx).



They call it the Golden Year, but the only gold in it, that Juri can see, is the glint of jewelry in storefront windows. Everywhere she goes, she is followed by lockets. Even the younger girls take to wearing them all of a sudden, claiming to follow the mysterious trend she'd started.

But there are no chains around Juri's neck. Not anymore. She just wishes the others would notice already. It's almost as though Ohtori is trying to tighten its strings around her, keep her the way she once was.

Pathetic.

The Assistant Chairman, once a campus fixture, is very rarely seen these days. Rumors have it that his engagement to the Chairman's daughter is falling apart. If she didn't have fencing finals to prepare her team for, she might even care.

Actually no, no she wouldn't.

Sometimes, she almost has a name on the tip of her tongue. Someone to thank or blame for everything that's changed between this year and the last. But then, she gets distracted and the name is gone, or replaced with another.

It's not Ruka she's thinking of. She remembers Ruka, though she'll never be able to decide whether she wants to hug or punch him. Ruka's dead, so it's not like the thought is ever going to be anything more than hypothetical.

It's not Shiori, either. The only thought Juri spares for the girl she'd once loved is to check whether or not her stance had improved during practice. Some part of Juri thinks this year might be a second chance for them to be friends again, but most of her agrees it's too late for that.

And then, just like that, the year is over. She gets an invitation to the affiliated college, which she refuses. Her last day of classes is really her last, and she's pretty sure that, once she takes that final step across the threshold, she'll never set foot here again.

She's free, and if there are things she doesn't know or parts of herself she has not yet put back together, that's ok. She's got the will and time to figure it all out.


End file.
